An effective strategic planning and evaluation process is critical to the success of Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) in making progress towards the scientific, clinical, prevention and education missions. External and internal advisory groups provide exceptional guidance and recommendations to the CCSG Senior Leadership. Ongoing planning and evaluation is conducted through regular meetings of the CCSG External Advisory Board (EAB), program-specific EABs, Executive Council, CCSG Steering Committee, Shared Resource Advisory Committees, individual program meetings, and Institute Strategic Leadership Retreats (SLRs). Disease-Site Research Group (DSRG) meetings occur monthly and bring together preclinical and clinical investigators committed to the study of specific diseases. In addition, yearly Program and Institute-wide science retreats are held to bring together CCSG members and faculty colleagues to discuss and develop the collaborative research central to CCSG Programs. The next RPCI Science Retreat is scheduled for June 2013. Planning and Evaluation activities are critical components of successful operations at RPCI. With the use of external and internal resources, RPCI maintains exceptional science while expanding and advancing the fields of cancer research, treatment and care, and prevention. Funds requested in this application will be used to offset some of the costs of the annual CCSG EAB and program-specific EAB meetings, and the RPCI member retreat, while the remaining planning and evaluation activities will be supported by Institute resources